


ART: Sherlock to the rescue

by kjanddean



Series: arts for The Bone Fiddle verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Painting, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock swooping in to rescue John from a tornado, on horseback! (in his pajamas and dressing gown, no less)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Sherlock to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts), [htebazytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rode Hard and Put Away Wet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003556) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



[Tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/111926136603/sherlock-to-the-rescue-inspired-by-rode-hard)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/43150.html)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/110037/110037_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/110305/110305_original.jpg)


End file.
